


Play Time Is Fun Time

by Bam4Me



Series: Littles At Play [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Gen, Infantilism, Legos, Nap Time, Pacifiers, Play Time, Puppy Play, Puppy Scott, Uncle Peter, chastity devices, little stiles, pull ups, puppy malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the puppies get some play time. Danny is oddly taken by their cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time Is Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossoverAUman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/gifts).



> Malia's chastity device- http://www.dhgate.com/product/2013-new-model-t-female-adjustable-nice-chastity/156712398.html not sure what colour she would have, but knowing Peter he was probably the one that got them all and was being a dick and ordered pink.
> 
> Scott's- http://www.aliexpress.com/item/large-size-New-Stainless-Steel-Wire-Male-Chastity-Art-Device-Cock-Cage-Cock-ring-Sex-toys/1029180901.html
> 
> http://littleboyfics.tumblr.com/ Come talk to me about pups in belts and littles playing with legos.

"I don't like it."

Stiles looked up from where he was placing the cameras around the 'orgy/cuddles area' as the pack had so nicely named it, and shrugged, "Most people don't like chastity belts, but it's what the viewers wanted to see. Why are you complaining, it's not like it was gonna be a sexual video anyways."

Scott held his own up with a cringe, "How do I even put this thing on?"

"I'll help!"

Scott looked up to see Peter standing there with an excited look on his face and shook his head, "No thank you, I can figure it out myself."

Peter looked a little dejected at that, turning to look at Malia with a slightly hopeful look. She just narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head too.

Stiles rolled his eyes and hip checked Peter a little, making the man look down at him, "Stop being a creep. It's bad enough that the pack already thinks that being left with you for the day is the worlds worst punishment. If you would just be a normal person for once maybe it'd shut them up."

Peter looked at him and sighed, nudging him towards the play area for the video and into a giant pile of pillows. "You're not little enough yet. C'mon, headspace now."

Stiles just giggled a little and let him, flopping into the soft spot with a sigh. "Can't film here though."

Peter crouched next to him with a smile, "Why's that, Little One?"

Stiles sat up with another sigh, "Too lumpy. Gots to play with my legos! Can't do that on lumpy ground. Would lose pieces."

"Okay. Just give me a second, Baby. I'll make you a nice little play area."

Peter moved some blankets and pillows out of the way and spread one of the softer looking blankets over the area, giving the little a nice soft area to spread out his legos on.

"Thank you. Gottsa get dressed now."

Peter looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You're already dressed though."

Stiles shook his head. "No, babies too little for big boy clothes. That's what the people asking for the video said. Gotsa change."

"Okay." He watched the little leave before turning back to the two confused pups still trying to figure out how to get the chastity devices on. "Oh come here you two."

When Stiles came back out Peter was just putting the tiny golden lock on Scott's device and ignoring the way Malia was moving funny with hers on.

"I do not like this."

Stiles just snickered at her and went over to his blanket. "I's a happy baby though."

She turned to him with a glare before perking up a little, "Why are you wearing a diaper?"

Stiles scowled at her, "Not a diaper, Lia, pull up. I's a big boy. I can make it to the potty on my own."

She gave him an unimpressed look, "Why do you need one at all then?"

Stiles turned a little red, "Sometimes babies forget though."

She smiled at him and went to curl around him on the blanket, making a happy noise when he went to pet her head. Scott joined them almost right away, pushing his way in to get pets as well.

Stiles just giggled and let them, happy to get as many cuddles out of them as possible right now. Peter passed him the bucket of legos and a pacifier that he stuck in his mouth.

Peter stood up and smiled, "We ready to shoot, Stiles?"

Stiles looked up and nodded.

***

"That looks weird."

The two puppies and little on the giant cuddle area in the middle of the room didn't stir when the rest of the pack had showed up later that day, going right to finding spots to hang out in place of the missing furniture. The only one that looked at the area weird before finding a spot was Danny, who was seeing the teenager in his little mode for the first time.

He found a spot close enough to them that he could keep an eye on them before pulling out the memory cards from the cameras. Might as well get to work.

When Stiles sat up sudden and started getting out a garbled "M'wake not worries." before Danny quietly shushed him, one finger on his lips when the little boy looked at him.

"Quiet, Stiles. The puppies are still sleeping." Stiles looked over to find Scott and Malia tangled around his legs with a smile before extracting himself from them.

"Are you editing for me?"

Danny nodded, holding out his free arm for the little to dive under, clinging to his side while he tiredly watched him work. "Where my paci go?"

Danny looked away from the laptop to help him and pointed to the lost paci sitting a foot from the blanket, probably dropped while he was napping. He opened his mouth to ask if the little should maybe wash the thing first before putting it back in but by the time he did Stiles already had the little thing back in his mouth, pushing back under Danny's arm for more cuddles.

Okay, maybe he did thing this whole baby thing was cute. Just a little though.

Don't tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> http://littleboyfics.tumblr.com/ Come talk to me about littles and things!


End file.
